XGirls Night Out
by LaurelynFaye
Summary: The girls go out for a night and hilarity follows ofcourse! Will the boys be shocked by what they find?


_Little Fluff Idea I had that I thought was funny. Do you think it's funny? Please read and review!_

The X-girls were going out for a night on the town. It had taken some convincing (Mostly on Kitty's part) but finally Rouge, Jean, Storm, and of course Kitty were all lined up at the door with Storm giving the boys some final instructions "No danger room sessions until Logan gets back later tonight, if you can't find anything in the fridge **do not **call us or 'Go Shopping' order pizza" "Yes ma'am" murmured the boys (Logan had threatened them with dismemberment if they were to ruin the girls night because then they'd never hear the end of it) trying to look at something other than the girls shoes.

"Let's Go!" Kitty yelled in excitement brandishing her new video recorder, Rouge sighed and scuffed her boots against the ground then was pulled by an overexcited Kitty and a guilty Jean out the door (Jean had used the excuse that she hadn't been out for a night on the town in a year because she was in a coma).

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, then went and ordered pizza.

_Our next scene is in a Karaoke Bar_

The girls were all up there singing with the bartender filming

I come home in the morning light

my mother says when you gonna live your life right

oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

and girls they wanna have fun

oh girls just wanna have fun

the phone rings in the middle of the night

my father yells what you gonna do with your life

oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

but girls they wanna have fun

oh girls just wanna have-

that's all they really want

some fun

when the working day is done

girls- they wanna have fun

oh girls just wanna have fun

some boys take a beautiful girl

and hide her away from the rest of the world

I wanna be the one to walk in the sun

oh girls they wanna have fun

oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls-they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun,

They wanna have fun,

They wanna have fun...

They just wanna (9x)

Oh girls just wanna have fun

they just wanna (5x)

_Our next scene is in the T.V. Room_

The boys walked into the T.V. room and saw the oddest thing they would probably ever see. The girls were all in the exact same outfit in different colors. They had corsets on that only lasted until right above their belly buttons on and shorts that were so short they might have been briefs then they had shoes that went up to half way up their thighs all in leather. Alessandra walked in and upon seeing her adoptive moms conked out all over the place she smiled and said "Get out" the boys looked at her and she said "well you don't want to see me wake them up do you?" the boys looked at each other and said as one "Yeah" her eyes narrowed and her hands lit "Get out, before I blind you"

They scrammed but kept their ears to the door "Ow, ow, ow I'm up!" "Yowwwwwwwwwwww! What the" "Ouch! That hurt" "Like ow what's like up" "Oh My Gosh, what is on you guys lower backs?" "We Got **(place choice expletive)** **TATOOS!" **"not only did you guys get tats you got DFF tats in your tramp stamp spot" "Dammit! Kitty what the hell are you doing?" "I have the video from last night". The girls went silent "Play it" ordered Storm. "Wait" came Alessandra's voice then the door opened and the fell in "if I so much as get a vibe you guys _might _be listening I will flood every room in the house except this one with so much light you will be disintegrated" they removed them selves from the mansion.

_Our next scene is in the Kitchen_

Alessandra had them all lined up at the kitchen counter with shots of something pink in front of them that was supposed to take away the hangover when the boys walked in to gawk at them in the outfits they'd woken up in Jean held up a hand "We can't get out of them without Kitty's help and she has to get rid of this hangover before she can do that" she said downing the pink shot in front of her "Half-pints 18 what's she doing with a hangover?" Logan asked gruffly. Kitty held up two fingers and hiccupped "Telepath" then "Lies".

"So what have we learned from this?" Storm asked. "We learned that when Kitty's drunk she can do things no one should be able to do with their body, Rouge can actually touch people when she's intoxicated, Jean can't hold down liquor after four beers and has trouble controlling herself after five, and your hair becomes a tornado when your stoned" Alessandra responded refilling Jean's glass that got her glares from her mothers and Logan, Kurt, Scott raised their eyebrows. Bobby raised his hand "what does DFF stand for?" the women all groaned and Alessandra smiled and said "**D**ominant **F**emales **F**orever"

_Did you guys like it? I thought the idea of the X-girls getting drunk and getting Tats would be a funny idea. Review Please! _

_Love forever _

_LaurelynFaye _


End file.
